drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Thera Trakelyn
Email: cherridesign@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Red Height: 5’6 Weight: 135 Age: 30 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 19 Philosophy: Flame and Void Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Bow Tertiary Weapon: Dagger History Thera was born to Annoura ni Casther t’ Trakelyn and Matrim Trakelyn. She was the youngest of five children, and the only girl. Her father was a minor noble in Caemlyn. They owned a large manor house in the country. Thera was a tomboy, as a young girl she would never wear dresses only pants and coats. She could shoot a bow or handle a sword as good as any boy. Her days were spent running around with her brothers in the woods hunting rabbits and fishing. Thera and her brother Matrim would use practice swords to fight each other. Thera almost always won. People almost always assumed she was a man. She wore only pants and coats, and kept her hair short. When she was young she would travel to the city with her dad. They would always stay at the Queens Blessing. One winter while they were away the manor was burned. Sadly Annoura didn’t make it out in time. Matrim moved his family into the city. They rented a small room upstairs from a seamstress. Matrim sent his two oldest boy’s Thad and Arden off to join the Queen’s guard. Thera begged to be allowed to try, but the queen’s guard only took men. That left Thera to take care of the family. Mistress Anna (the seamstress) took young Thera under here wing and taught her how to sew, cook, and do needlepoint. All of the things she despised. Thera did them all without complaint. She just wanted to please her father. When Thera was 16 she was taking a sewing lesson from Mistress Anna, When an Aes Sedai came in inquiring about a silk print she had seen in the window. Thera had seen enough Aes Sedai to recognize their ageless faces . With the Aes Sedai was a woman in her middle years, with the look of a cat ready to pounce. If Thera didn’t know better she would have thought her the Aes Sedai’s warder. When they were gone Thera asked Mistress Anna. And to her surprise the woman was the Aes Sedai’s warder. As long as the girls can keep up, the tower allows them to try. A year and a half went by, The Aes Sedai and her warder almost forgotten. When Thera life changed. Thera sat alone waiting for her father to come home. Her other brother’s had joined the Queen’s Guard, so it was just her and her father. Two days and then a week past with no sign of him. Thera waited a month more, when there was no word from her father she made a decision. She would go to Tar Valon. She had Mistress Anna make her a few new outfits of breeches and coats. She spent all her free time practicing with her father’s sword, and riding her horse around the city. It had been years since she had been riding. Mistress Anna gave Thera all the money she had. And helped her ready provisions for her journey. Within two weeks she was ready to leave. She left early one morning through the North gate. Her heart broke as she left everything she had ever known behind. But she never shed a tear. Maybe she would make a good warder after all. Category:WS 10 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios